


Волки хуже

by Umbridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015<br/>Бета: Max V.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Волки хуже

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V.

У него огромные кожаные крылья, они прохладные на ощупь. Лидия проводит пальцами по перепонкам и смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью. 

– А я думала, ты саламандра… – выдыхает она тихо, когда Джордан обнимает ее за талию черной худой лапой с длинными когтями. На его лице — то есть морде – проступает что-то вроде усмешки, и Лидия мягко трогает выгнутые ноздри.

– Ну ты же не сгорел, – смеется она, обхватывая его за шею. Джордан пожимает огромными плечами.

– Держись крепче, – говорит он. Лидия сцепляет пальцы в замок, с любопытством смотрит в змеиные желтые глаза. Джордан отвечает ей долгим взглядом, не мигая, а потом вдруг земля уходит у Лидии из-под ног. Она вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть, крик замирает в груди. Они взлетают, деревья проносятся мимо: ствол, крона, – а потом остаются позади. Внизу она видит реку, и лес, и домики Бикон Хиллз. Ее маленькие туфельки болтаются где-то далеко внизу, а она сама летит все выше и выше. 

– Тебе не холодно? – спрашивает Джордан, как будто шипит. Его огненное горячее дыхание обдает ей ухо. Лидия запоздало зажмуривается, когда вместо домиков остаются только разноцветные коробочки из детского конструктора. А когда открывает глаза, то видит только облака кругом. 

Она прекрасно знает, что на такой высоте должно быть холодно. Но ей тепло. Тело Джордана горячее, как угли в костре, или нет, как батарея или обогреватель. Сравнения заканчиваются быстрее, чем полет.

И когда ее волосы уже мокрые от влаги, Джордан останавливается. 

– Лидия, – говорит он, как будто высчитывал нужный момент, чтобы начать. И вот понял – уже можно. – Ты мне нравишься.

Лидия удивленно вздергивает брови, выпячивает нижнюю губу, а потом смеется. 

– И ты выбрал такое вот место, чтобы признаться? Как романтично!

Джордан кажется польщенным. Его крылья вздрагивают, он даже немного теряет высоту.

– Да, я тоже подумал, что романтично, – шипит он. Лидия вздрагивает, когда его дыхание гладит шею. Тело обдает жаром, пальцы покалывает, во рту становится сухо.

– Ну…. – она опускает глаза, потом бросает взгляд искоса на черную морду Джордана. — Ты мне тоже. Только… ты все-таки кто? Летучая мышь?

– Дракон, – признается Джордан. Возможно, он бы смутился, если бы был в человеческом обличии. 

– В огне не горишь, летаешь… Мммм… – Лидия поглаживает его по чешуистой шее. – Согласна. Мне подходит, – и целует его в теплые черные губы. Это так странно — целовать рептилию. Под языком гладко, словно лижешь металл. Но она чувствует живое тепло и отзывается на него. Джордан обнимает ее огромной ладонью за затылок. И они падают вниз в одно головокружительное мгновение. Точнее не так.

Ей просто кажется, что падают. 

На самом деле они медленно опускаются. Джордан бережно ставит ее на землю, на холме, в самом сердце заповедника, где под ногами мягкий ковер иголок, а над головой – ветки сосен. И когда Лидия открывает глаза, перед ней уже не морда, а лицо, и ее рот накрывают человеческие губы. Она позволяет ему пробовать себя на вкус, позволяет его рукам скользить по своим лопаткам, ребрам и пояснице.

«Мне нравятся драконы! – думает она, когда часом позже он несет ее домой на руках, размахивая крыльями. – Определенно! Гораздо больше волков!»


End file.
